Out from the Void
This IS a fan made DLC. I made it, no one else did, and it is a WIP. I'm hoping this gains some popularity. Enjoy~''Crashem'' New Hero: Centipede, Legendary Demon Centipede is a berzerker in every sense. He has medium health with a speed around the same as Roach's. What he lacks in accuracy he maes up for with brutal damage and armour peircing. Centipede stands at the height of Praying Mantis, but has a long segmented and armoured body. A Praetor Suit helmet covers his face, with only his red eyes appearing behind the helm. A large pair of anttenae jut out of his head and curl behind it like devilish horns. Centipede is truly terrifying, in every sense. '' ''Centipede's basic attack has two forms, his ranged attack is a powerful shotgun, the melee is a serrated chainsaw. Centipede is best used as a brutal front liner, sacrificing health is no problem, as long as you kill the enemy before he kills you! Centipede exels in a quick 1v1 moving even quicker to the next challenger. Try to avoid going against large groups of enemys, as Centipede can only hit one or two at a time. One of Centipede's greatest weaknesses is his lack of crowd control, should you be swarmed, he will most likely perish. Playing Centipede is like playing a cross between BumbleBee and Waterbug. You exel at brashly disposing of opponents while making sure you stay on top. But where Balthazar needs to dodge, you just beat the living shit out of your opponent before they can to you. Stay quick and quiet, set up your ambush and spring it. Keep the enemy bleeding and FIGHT. LIKE. HELL! Abilities Passive: Carnage The longer you hold down on your attack button, you will take ''X ''damage per second and deal ''X% ''more damage per second. Can stack 3 times. Level 1: Take 3 Damage and deal 10% more Damage. Level 2: '''Take 4 Damage and deal 20% more Damage. '''Level 3: '''Take 5 Damage and deal 30% more Damage. '''Level 4: '''Take 6 Damage and deal 40% more Damage. '''Level 5: Take 7 Damage and deal 50% more Damage. Psychopath (Toggle) While active you regain 5/10/15/20/15 '''health per kill and your movement speed is increased by '''2, but you cannot use your ranged attack and you take 50% '''more damage. '''Vitality Shield (Active) For the next 2/3/3/4/5 '''seconds, you become immune to all damage. The damage you should have taken is converted into a healing pool that heals you with the coverted damage. This healing lasts for '''30/35/35/40/45 seconds. Minigun Frenzy (Active) For a short duration, you have a Minigun with infinite ammo. Each bullet deals 3/4/5/6/7 '''damage per bullet and has a high rate of fire. '''Cunning Ambush (Active) For a small period of time, you enter a stalking state. While stalking, you have no armour. If you stand near an enemy without attacking them, you gain 15/20/25/30/35% bonus damage and your health increases by 10/20/30/40/50% per second to a maximum stack of 3/3/3/4/4 '''times. To trigger the bonus health and damage, you must attack. This bonus lasts for '''25/30/35/35/40 '''seconds. Gear '''Weapons: Chainsaw and Shotgun: A powerful duo with increased damage (+8) and a 10% chance to cause bleed enemies for 3s. Buzzsaw and Franchi 12: '''A combo of two viscous weapons made to tear apart the opponent. Increased damage (+10) and a 15% chance to cause bleed for 4s. '''Bloodied Saw and Ks-23: '''A brutal variety of weapons that deal increased damage (+12) and a 20% chance to cause bleed for 5s. '''Ripsaw and Mossberg 590: '''A team of weapons only meant for somone... or something completely unstable. Offers increased damage (+19) and a 25% chance to cause bleed for 5s. '''Armour: Salvaged Armour: A filthy set of rags and flak that provides mediocre protection. Adds +20 light armour and has a 3% chance to reflect ranged and block melee attacks. Broken Marine Armour: '''A symbol of a past life... Adds +30 light armour and has a 9% chance to reflect ranged attacks and block melee attacks. '''Scorched Juggernaut Armour: '''Shows signs of warp energy from a hell portal. Adds +40 light armour and has a 15% chance to reflect ranged attacks and block melee attacks. '''HellKing Armour: "I am the fiery death of them all. I AM HELL". Adds +20 heavy armour and has a 19% chance to reflect ranged attacks and block melee attacks. Unique Equipment: 'Toxic spines: '''Enemies who attack Centipede in melee combat have a 10% chance to be poisoned for 10s. '''Hell's Horns: '''Your basic attacks have a 25% chance to burn the target, making them take 25% more damage for 10s. '''Heat sense Mod: '''Your helmet is equipped with heat sensors. You can now see invisible enemies outlined in red. Quotes ''"Viva la Arthropods!" "I'll rip you limb from limb!" "I AM HELL" "Roaring/Snarling"Category:Melee Heroes Category:Ranged heroes Category:Fan Made Heroes